Red And Black
by Leave the Hurt Behind
Summary: Young Cree Williams is sent to France to be married to Enjolras, and they've never met. She's almost everything he desipses, and yet, he can't help falling for her. E/OC and G/OC R&R.
1. Introduction

**Hola, my name's Emily. I'm going to write a story for y'all. I'm a deep shipper of Enjolras and Eponine, but I couldn't resist. The OC was nagging in the back of my head.**

**I only own Cree, my friend owns her friend.**

I breathed in the sea air. Soon I'd be in Paris, France, and my traveling would be over. All thanks to my mother. She didn't believe in women traveling across the world and exploring places. She believed in marriage and being proper, all things I despised. I couldn't stand dresses that only made me clumsier, or dancing, and I couldn't be graceful for the life of me. Oh well, doesn't matter now. The one thing that did matter was where I'd be staying and who I'd be meeting.

My parents had agreed that it was time for me to stop acting like a child and grow up. I protested that I wasn't childish and that I was learning while I was on my adventures. They disagreed. So, to fix the childishness problem, they had arranged a marriage for me. I was terrified. _What if the man's rude and caring, or abusive, or worse? _My mind wouldn't quite, instead it panicked. I didn't want to be married, not this soon at least, and not to a stranger. This is why I was sent to France. Apparently that's where the family lived.

We soon docked in France. I wanted to run and hide; instead I got up, gathered my things, and walked down the plank to the land. The first land I had been on in weeks, months maybe. I wasn't sure who'd be there to get me, or where I'd stay. Surely my parents had sent a letter to the family, I hoped. I wasn't sure; I'd ripped up the only letter they sent me. I looked around the place, not that I'd recognize anybody but it couldn't hurt.

I leaned against a railing and prayed that somebody would find me and take me in. It was starting to get dark and I was hungry.

"Cree? Cree Williams?" I heard a woman shout out. My prays had been answered.

"Over here!" I shouted back.

"Oh! There you are." She came towards me. She looked about my age, 19 or so, with black hair and brown eyes that had flecks of gold in them. I followed her home.

**I know it's not very long but it's more of an introduction to Cree and why she's in France. Don't worry, it'll get better.**

**Reviews would be great, but no flames, please. They hurt my feelings D:**


	2. Cree and Lilac

**Bonjour, I am obviously back with another chapter. I hope you guys like it. Maybe not, but I do. Anyways, enough psycho babble, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**I only own Cree, my friend owns Lilac. Neither of us own Grantaire or Enjolras. Although we'd like to.**

I soon learned the woman's name was Lilac, she was an old family friend whom I was to live with for a while. She brought me to her house, I don't really remember what it looked like, just that it was average size.

"Well, this is home." Lilac said simply.

"It's nice." I told her.

"Thanks." She threw my bag on the couch and then gracefully plopped onto it. "Have a seat."

"Thanks." I said as I sat down.

"So, where ya from, girlie? What's your story?" She asked as she put her feet on the table.

"America, but I travel." I answered.

"America!" She exclaimed. "That's quite a long ways to travel. Ain'tcha got any family ta worry 'bout?" She sure could ask a lot of questions.

"No," I answered, "they sent me here."

"For what?" She asked. Maybe she hadn't read the letter my parents sent.

"Arranged marriage." I explained to her.

"Oh gah! Man that _sucks_"

"Believe me, I know." I told her.

"Well, look on the bright side!" She laughed. "You can party with me until the wretched day!"

"I'm not much of a partier, believe it or not." My partying ended the first night on the first boat I was ever on.

"Eh, ya will be when I'm done with ya." She shrugged.

"I don't think that's very "proper" here." Not that I was proper or anything, I just wasn't a partier, or drinker.

"Exactly my point! Act like me and you're bound to get the wedding called off."

"Won't happen." I said.

"And why not? Who wants an "improper" fiancé?" More questions.

"His family wouldn't see it an neither would mine." I shrugged.

"True. Well, you could always have an affair. That seems to split couples up pretty quick." She suggested.

"I don't lie."

"What's there to lie about? The whole point is telling the truth! You give yourself to another man; tell your hubby, and BAM! You're a free woman." She explained.

"Except I'd have another man." I reminded her.

"So tell him he screws like a bitch." It was all I could do not to laugh at what she just said.

"I don't think so."

"Why not? It's foolproof!" She told me.

"I haven't even met the man yet." I told her.

"Well, at least you have a backup plan in case he's total prick." She harrumphed back into her chair and put her hands behind her head. "I'm so smart."

"That's what you think." I smirked at her.

"Correction; that's what I _know._"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure." I had a sudden thought. "Maybe you know him, Monsieur Enjolras?" **(A/N: There I fixed it :D But this story is more or less based on the musical (Mainly because I haven't read the novel. *Shame*) where the only name given is Enjolras. Weither or not that is his first or last name it is what she'll call him throughout the story.)**

**Some reviews would also be nice :D**


End file.
